Penile constrictor rings, consisting generally of an elastic band adapted to encircle the penis closely adjacent the base thereof and adjacent the user's torso, have long been known and used. They have certain well known usages in the treatment of male impotency, when such impotence takes the form of the inability to attain erection in a normal manner, and also when it takes the form of the inability to maintain erection for a sufficiently long period of time to complete a satisfactory act of sexual intercourse. It acts by constricting the flow of blood within the organ in a selective manner, permitting relatively easy flow of blood into the organ while serverely restricting the flow of blood from the organ. This will result in erection of the organ in many cases, and is also effective in permitting longer retention of an erection once it has been obtained. Some cases of impotency may require the use of other devices to obtain original erection, but the constrictor ring will then be effective in retaining the erection as long as may be necessary.
However, penile constrictor rings have in the past been subject to certain well known and even rather notorious defects and disadvantages. First, they may be dangerous to use, in that if left engaged around the penis for unduly long periods of time, they may result in permanent damage to and modification of the flesh of the organ, due to the artificially induced lack of blood circulation therein. They may be very difficult to apply to and remove from the organ, especially if the organ is already erect to partially erect. If applied and fully operative at the moment of orgasm and ejaculation, they interfere with normal ejaculation, and also reduce the pleasurable sensations of orgasm and ejaculation. It is normally almost impossible to interrupt the sex act for removal of the constrictor ring at the moment of orgasm.